


Esdeath's Reward

by animedevilluvzyuri



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Shower Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedevilluvzyuri/pseuds/animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Esdeath was about to enjoy her night relaxing after a long day when Akame appeared before her coming back from a mission. As praise for her assignment being completed, Esdeath decided to give Akame a well-deserved reward.





	Esdeath's Reward

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill

Esdeath's Reward

Esdeath was looking through the window in her dark room. She was enjoying the sights of the Empire below and found the countless lights it showed a little calming. As of now, the general was wearing nothing more than a loose fitting oversized shirt which showed off most of her breasts. After the long day she just had, Esdeath couldn't wait to relax the rest of the night away. All of a sudden, she heard a slight sound from behind and turned around only to see a figure standing in the shadows. Once the clouds moved away, the light from the moon shined through the window and illuminated the room. Esdeath saw who the figure was. "Hello there, Akame."

Akame just stared at the older woman and calmly approached her. When she was standing in front of Esdeath within striking distance, Akame lowered herself as she kneeled down before the general. "I've returned. The mission was a success without any complications.

Esdeath smiled at the report. She expected nothing less from her subordinate. "That's excellent to hear. Well done." Akame smiled at the praise she was given. It was one of the reasons she was glad to serve under someone like Esdeath. However, she loved the other reason even more. "Stand up Akame." The girl in front did as she was told. What Esdeath did next was cup the younger girl's cheek. "Allow me to give you a special reward for a job well done." She leaned in as the older woman closed her eyes and gave Akame a sweet and gentle kiss. Akame closed her eyes as well as she gladly returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around the older woman. Esdeath did the same and their bodies were pushed closer to together. From there, the kiss started to escalate as their mouths opened and their tongues started to intertwine with each other. Akame could feel her body becoming hotter as the kiss continued. The same could be said for Esdeath. Akame could feel Esdeath's barely clothed soft breasts pressed against hers. It was a wonderful feeling that always turned her on. They broke the heated kiss after a few minutes due to needing oxygen. Akame's face was rather flush from the kiss as was Esdeath's. Both of them knew where this was going to go. "I was about to take a shower. Care to join me?"

The look in Akame's eyes was all she needed to know. The general took the younger girl's hand and led her to the bathroom. Once the two entered, Esdeath undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt and it dropped to the floor only leaving her wearing white lace panties. She then slid her underwear down all the way and stepped out of them. Before Esdeath could step into the shower, her breasts were suddenly grabbed from behind and felt two soft mounds pressed against her back. Akame quickly stripped out of her clothes and went straight for the opportunity. She started to fondle Esdeath's breasts in her hands. Akame loved how full and soft they were in her hands. Obviously, she loved Esdeath's breasts the most.

Speaking of the older woman, she was letting out small moans as Akame continued to caress and massage her large breasts. No one other than Akame knew that her breasts being grabbed and fondled was Esdeath's biggest turn on. She loved the way how erotic it felt. She loved the feeling so much, that Esdeath assisted Akame in massaging her breasts to increase the pleasure. Esdeath tilted her head slightly to the side to allow more access for the younger girl and Akame gladly took up the offer. Akame started to kiss and suck on her lover's neck. Before they could, Esdeath reluctantly separated from her lover which made Akame a little dishearten. The older woman looked behind to her. "Let's save that until we're in the shower." Hearing that perked the younger girl right up.

The two girls finally entered the shower and turned it on. The water fell down onto their bodies and enjoyed the warmth of it. Before Akame could enjoy the feeling a little more, she was suddenly grabbed and had her back against the wall with Esdeath pushing her body against Akame's. The feeling of their wet bodies coming into contact like this excited them both. Their wet breasts pressing against each other made the feeling all the more exciting for the both of them. Esdeath smiled at pinned girl in front of her. "Why don't we continue where we left off?" She quickly claimed the younger girl's lips as her own while they closed their eyes enjoying the kiss. Akame didn't resist and as she opened her mouth slightly so Esdeath could insert her tongue into Akame's mouth while wrapping her arms around the other woman's body. The general dominated the kiss as she loved hearing Akame's moaning. Esdeath didn't stop there. She separated herself slightly without breaking the kiss and caressed Akame's left breast. Esdeath broke the kiss and opened they opened their eyes for the older woman to see the deep blush on Akame's face. "Seeing your face like that excites me. You know what would make it better?" She leaned in close next to Akame's ear. "If you were moaning my name." Esdeath left the ear and went straight to the younger girl's other breast where she started to suck on the hardened nipple.

The older woman's tongue wrapped around the hard nipple playfully and continued to suck on it. Her first hand continued to massage and grope Akame's left breast. Akame was letting out moans that Esdeath loved to hear. She then switched breasts and gave the younger girl's right breast the same attention with her mouth and tongue while her hand was busy massaging the left breast. Akame could feel something hot gathering in between her legs as these ministrations continued. As if Esdeath sense the younger girl's lust, her free hand trailed down Akame's body until she cupped her pussy. The other woman removed herself from Akame's breast and smiled at her. "My, look how wet you've become and not because of the shower and if I'm not mistaken…" Her thumb gently ran over Akame's clit and hissed at the touch. "Your clit seems to be hard." She started to rub Akame's pussy. "Let me…alleviate you." Esdeath quickly picked up the pace and the felt the younger girl's pre-cum dripping onto her hand. Akame closed her eyes as she tried to moan but was silenced by her lover's lips and once again dominated her mouth. While doing this, Esdeath pushed her breasts against Akame's yet again and started to rub them against each other. Akame couldn't get enough of the feeling of soft wet breasts sliding up and down while their hard nipples were brushing up against each other every now and then. She wrapped her arms around Esdeath's perfect slender body again to pull each other closer to increase the pleasing feeling. The older woman was the same as she wrapped one free arm around the younger girl.

Esdeath continued to rub Akame's pussy until she inserted two fingers into her and started to move them in and out while her thumb rubbed the hardened clit. Akame was making all sorts of noise through the kiss. Even more so when the older woman picked up the pace. It was becoming too much for Akame as her breathing became heavy and quick, bringing her lover's body close to hers as much as possible and began to tighten her legs around Esdeath's hand. The older woman noticed all of these signs and just stopped suddenly much to Akame's frustration as she was almost there too. The older woman unwrapped her arm around the younger girl's body to turn off the water. She then pulled out her fingers out coated in Akame's cum and presented them to her. The sight of the coated fingers along with just barely holding on before climaxing turned on Akame even more. She practically felt her pussy throb and ached to be finished. Esdeath could see it in her eyes. "Tell me Akame, what do you want me to do next?" She began to lick her fingers before lightly sucking on them and enjoyed the taste.

The sight before Akame proved too much for her. "Please…"

Esdeath stopped sucking her fingers momentarily and gave a coy smile to the other girl. "Please what? I'm waiting for an answer."

At this point, Akame was desperate. She lowered her hand to her horny pussy and spread the lower lips apart to present to the woman in front. "Please, make me cum. I want you to make me cum so bad it hurts!"

Esdeath felt prideful when she heard that. She couldn't believe this highly trained deadly assassin was begging her for release. It made her wet all the more. She giggled at the spoken words. "As you wish then, my love." Esdeath lowered herself to her knees and brought her face to Akame's dripping pussy. Even with the shower, she could smell the scent it was giving off. The older woman licked her lips and brought her mouth to the younger girl's pussy while her hands held Akame's legs firmly to support them.

She didn't waste any time eating her lover out. She loved how delicious Akame tasted. Far more when she licked her fingers covered with the younger girl's cum. While her tongue was busy moving all over inside, Esdeath sucked on Akame's clit for added pleasure. Speaking of the girl, she was moaning loudly throughout out the shower stall. Her mind couldn't focus on anything else but the tides of pleasure that were coursing through her body. On instinct, she grabbed the back of Esdeath's head and pushed her even further so her tongue could go in deeper inside her. Akame even started to roll her hips toward Esdeath's mouth to get as much pleasure as possible. The shower stall was filled with Akame's moans for several minutes until she couldn't hold on anymore. "Esdeath…I'm close. I'm going to-" She moaned loudly as her lover sped up her tongue inside her pussy and sucked on the clit hard. Akame hit her limit and screamed as she came all over Esdeath's face. The older woman drank as much of Akame's cum as she could. Akame shivered as she tried to make the orgasmic feeling last. If it wasn't for Esdeath holding onto her legs, she wouldn't drop to the floor.

As the climatic high began to fade and some strength returning to Akame's legs, Esdeath removed herself from in between her lover's legs and stood up. She loved the look Akame had after cumming in her mouth. "That was magnificent Akame. You came so much in my mouth and it tasted so wonderful. However, we're not done yet." Hearing that caught Akame's attention as she saw Esdeath cup her own breast and spread her own pussy lips to show her. "I've become rather aroused down there my sweet. In fact, I'm burning for your touch." And with those words, Esdeath saw the pure lust back in the younger girl's eyes. The older woman took Akame's hand and stepped out of the shower. "Let us finish this on the bed, shall we?" After quickly drying off, Akame wasted no time madly kissing Esdeath. She pushed the older woman backward to the large bed until both girls fell on top of it on each other while not breaking the kiss. The two girls moaned through the kiss until Akame broke it off with a thin strand of saliva connecting their tongues. To make herself more comfortable, Esdeath moved away from her lover and sat up against the headboard. She opened up her legs and spread her pussy to the younger girl like it was an invite to her. Akame couldn't help but think how beautiful Esdeath was with the way the moonlight was shining on her body and the position the older woman was in made Akame crave her all the more.

Esdeath smiled at her and gestured the younger girl to her. "Come." That one word was enough for Akame to jump at the older woman and kissed her passionately with Esdeath wrapping her arms around her lover's body. This time as a kind gesture, Esdeath allowed the younger girl to dominate her mouth. She loved how Akame's tongue was exploring every inch inside her mouth while their tongues were intertwining with each other. The younger girl broke the kiss and planted small kisses on Esdeath's neck to her breasts. It was there Akame didn't hold back and forcefully grabbed Esdeath's breasts. She roughly handled them as the younger girl was taking account again just how full and soft her lover's breasts felt in her hands. Esdeath was enjoying it as well. Maybe even more so since she loved her breasts being handled this way and it turned her on so much. Akame decided to step up her game as she began to suck on Esdeath's hardened nipples and switched between them every few minutes. She was sure to give one breast as much love and attention as the other one with her tongue wrapping around the nipples lovingly.

The wanting feeling in between Esdeath's legs became a little too much for her and bucked her hips to attract her lover's attention. Akame did notice and gave a loving to each breast before moving on down in between the older woman's legs. There in the purity of the moonlight, she saw the glistening pussy that seemed like it was shining. It was like a treasure to the younger girl. A treasure she would gladly claim. Akame didn't waste any time bringing up her face to Esdeath's waiting pussy and began to ferociously eat her out as she closed her eyes. The older woman was shrieking in moans as she felt waves of pleasure coursing through her body. "Yes. That's it. Don't stop." She placed one hand on Akame's head to bring her face closer to her pussy while her other hand was fondling her own breast and sometimes pinching her nipple. As Akame ate her lover out with the occasional sucking of her clit, she loved how the older girl tasted. Not even the finest prepared meal could compare to the taste she was having now.

The same could be said for Esdeath. If she learned anything about her lover, it was that an assassin's tongue was quick and nimble and she loved it so much. Esdeath's moans filled the room the room as Akame kept pleasuring her. They weren't too worried about being loud as the room was soundproof for a reason. As Akame kept licking her lover's pussy and sucking on the hardened clit, Esdeath was getting closer to her release. "Yes! I'm almost there! Keep eating my pussy like that!" With that as motivation, Akame kicked into overdrive to give her lover as much pleasure as possible. She moved her tongue frantically everywhere in the older girl's pussy while sucking on her clit harder than before. It was at times like these; Akame couldn't believe that she was making the strongest of the Empire act like this. Only she was the one who could make Esdeath feel like the way she is now and Akame was proud of it. The younger girl's actions were more than enough to send Esdeath over the edge. "Yes! Yes! I'm cumming! I'm-" She screamed and her back arched as Akame tried her best to drink as much of her lover's cum as possible.

After a few shutters from Esdeath's orgasm and Akame drinking the last of her lover's cum, the older woman removed her hand from her lover's head and the younger girl moved up to Esdeath giving her a gentle kiss. Their tongues intertwined once again and Esdeath could taste herself on the other girl's tongue. The kiss continued for a few more seconds until Akame broke it. Esdeath smiled at her lover. "That was excellent, as usual." Akame loved hearing that. She would do anything to please her lover. Either completing missions she was assigned to or in the bedroom. The younger girl was completely infatuated with the older woman. The same could be said for Esdeath. She loved how Akame was such a strong person and a passionate lover to her. It was these traits that made nights like these special to them. Akame wasn't quite ready to end this yet as she bucked her hips against Esdeath's. The older woman understood what her lover wanted. "You want to continue?"

Akame nodded as she rolled her hips slowly. "Yes. I want us to feel good together." Esdeath was happy to oblige. She sat up and lifted one of Akame's legs over her own as their two pussies came into contact with each other. The two girls hissed slightly at the contact and felt how wet they were. Esdeath figured Akame had become this while pleasing her. They waited a few seconds to get used to the feeling. It wasn't long after when they began to move their pussies against each other. They started out slow and felt how smooth the rubbing of their pussies was thanks to them being wet. It added to the pleasure both girls were feeling. Esdeath decided to speed up with Akame keeping up while mewling with pleasure. "Esdeath…this feels so good."

Esdeath was all too happy to hear that. "Then allow me to make it feel even better." She grabbed Akame's leg with her hand to grind against Akame's pussy harder. The younger girl did the same as she tried her best to keep up. Both girls absolutely loved the feeling of their drenched pussies grinding against each other. To them, no other feeling came close to rivaling of how marvelous it felt.

Akame was near her breaking point as she suddenly wrapped her arms around the older woman's body while her head rested on top of her lover's breasts with her eyes closed. "Don't stop, please. I'm so close."

Esdeath was the same as she wrapped her arms around Akame's body as well and brought their bodies closer together. "As am I. Let us cum…together." Both girls started to furiously grind against each other while Esdeath closed her eyes as well with their breasts rubbing against each other once again. Both of them wanted to enjoy the sensation as much and as they could. There was one feeling that sent shocks through their bodies. "Akame, your clit is brushing against mine. It feels so wonderful."

As the two continued to grind, eventually they were approaching their breaking point. "Esdeath, I can't hold on anymore. I'm about to-"

"So am I! I'm going to…to…" Both girls screamed as both of their pussies exploded with their cum mixing into one another. They shuttered as they felt each other's cum coating the other girl's pussy. Akame secretly admitted that if Esdeath ever got her pregnant, she would gladly bear her child.

The orgasmic bliss they experienced together felt like an eternity to them. Once it passed, Esdeath fell backward onto the bed with Akame on top of her. Both girls were breathing heavily as their climatic high they shared together made them exhausted. They opened their eyes and Esdeath immediately pulled Akame in to give her the most passionate of all kisses as the younger girl returned the kiss just as much with their eyes closed yet again. The kiss lingered on for a just a few minutes until the older woman broke the kiss as their eyes opened back up. She gently cupped Akame's cheek again while looking at her with loving eyes. "I love you, my sweet Akame."

Akame just lay down next to her lover while nestling her head into the older woman's next and wrapped an arm around Esdeath's body. "I love you as well Esdeath."

Esdeath wrapped an arm around her lover as well and sleep began to take over. Their bodies together were warm enough not to put the covers over them. "I suppose you can take tomorrow off only if you continue to have moments like this with me."

Akame wouldn't have it any other way. "Of course. I live only to serve you and would do anything to satisfy you." She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Esdeath closed her eyes as well while she brought Akame's body closer to her own. "I know you will. Sweet dreams, my love." She fell asleep as well with the bright moonlight shining down through the window over the two lovers.


End file.
